The Origin
by ImagineTay-Rae
Summary: There is always two sides to a story and Jane Liette is the one who possesses it. This is the story of a girl who was blinded by a ruptured friendship and newfound love and who's life is unknowingly leading up to a solution that could salvage the Wizarding World. Although could Janes's rite of passage be destroyed by the very being who she captured the heart of, Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

She is named Jane.  
As plain as that may seem, Jane Liette is much more than what her name expresses to those.

Throughout centuries the name Jane hasn't been given to many who carry much historical acknowledgement; if you exclude the uncrowned queen, Lady Jane Grey or the central character in Charlotte Bronte's novel, Jane Eyre, there aren't any noted or particularly rememberable beings called, Jane.

To most, Jane Liette has always been seen as the 'Nice Girl', who lives on the edge of Epping Forest near London, with her mother and father, Aileen and Richard Liette. From an outsiders perspective on the Liette Family, they appear perfectly _normal_. The _normal_ couple sent their _normal_ daughter to the local primary school, each parent have equally attended the basic annual events that the school provided and all through Jane's childhood, she has socialised with many of her school friends and been seen by all, as a sweet and care-free little girl.

Yet, every _normal_ family have their secrets.

~•~

"Jane, hurry up or you're going to miss the train!" Aileen Liette stood anxiously at the bottom of the stairs; tapping her heals on the hard oak floor and glancing at the taunting clock on the mantelpiece. 10:42 am.

"Jane!" She screamed yet again. Her shrill voice echoed and bounced off the high ceilings and pierced the ears of eleven year old, Jane Liette.

The young girl scrambled through her wardrobe and chest of drawers, packing the last valuable items which she had regretfully not packed the night before.

"Come on, Jane, times-a-ticking!" Richard Liette had now joined his squirming wife at the base of the stairs. He glanced at his watch, causing him to raise his brows. "Jane Liette, unless it's your wish to walk to Hogwarts, you will march yourself down to the car this very minute!" With those words he turned for the front door.

Aileen followed, hot on his heels, "You heard your father, Jane. Now!"

Jane gave a desperate whimper and began dragging her large school trunk out through her bedroom door; her efforts made her light fringe escape from her previously tiny ponytail. She gasped and released the handle of the trunk, making it drop and the house to shutter in discomfort, she hurdled over it and over to her night stand where a small yet thick, red, leather bound journal was placed. Jane grasped it hastily and shoved it in her coat pocket; giving it a supportive tap before quickly returning to the trunk that waited for her.

~•~  
"You're lucky, young lady..." Her mother scolded as the family of three approached the steaming train that would finally glide Jane away to the life that she had waited for since she could remember, "...you could have easily missed this train. And who would have to sort that out? Me."

Jane didn't hear her mother's bitter words, her focus was completely set on the gleaming train that dominated the platform 9 and 3/4. Her father squeezed her hand which she had unknowingly been squeezing herself; he looked down at her and smiled that comforting smile that she always appreciated in the most nerves racking of times. This was one of these times. Her eyes moved back to the hooting train but her sight was interrupted by her mother's face peering at her own.

"Look at me, Jane." Mrs Liette focused on Jane's face and began analysing each feature and poking and tucking any disobedient strand of hair that fell out of place. Jane's malachite green eyes stared into the pair of black holes that sunk into her mother's face. Her long, skeleton fingers attempted to brush Jane's light blonde fringe that still fell lightly just above her neat brows. Her mother tutted sharply, making Jane flinch.

"Did you even attempt to brush that wavy hair of yours, Jane?" She gestured with a wisp of her bony hand.

Jane reached back to grab her thick and curly ponytail and began nervously twirling it with her fingers. "I spent money, trying to find the perfect 'First Day' outfit and you have to destroy my efforts..which is nothing out of the usual..."

Jane exhaled her breath as her father finally spoke up with a bang, "Oh, leave her alone, Aileen, she looks beautiful! And always does." Richard Liette bent down to kiss the crown of his daughter's head. Aileen's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Well get on the train then." She pat Jane's head and concluded with a stern, "Be good!" Before clip-clopping down the platform.

Mr Liette sighed and bent down again, in level with Jane. "I love you, honey," He tapped her flushed cheek, "make me proud." He brought her into a tight embrace, them straightened himself; fixing his crooked tie.

"Promise to write?" Jane nodded surely.

"Well, goodbye, sweetie." He backed away, waving until Jane climbed onto the train; she waved her father farewell until he was permanently out of her view. She sighed heavily as she began he new life.

_'Damn, all the compartments are full_!' Jane peered through the glass of each compartment, but due to her late arrival, all of them were relatively full. As she continued to gaze into each cabin, Jane still had a seed of intimidation and anxiety planted in her stomach to formally introduce herself to anyone.

She finally reached the end of the narrow hall and only a couple of compartments remained. She crossed her fingers and sighed deeply. For the hundredth time today, she looked through the glass window; an only boy sat.

Jane slowly pulled across the sliding doors, making the boy's head snap in her direction; his icy eyes pierced her green set like icicles. She lightly cleared her throat and placed her shaking hands in her coat pockets, in an attempt to conceal her shamefull nervousness.

"May I sit here; every compartment's full." Jane wasgenuinely proud of her clear and smooth tone, she ultimately expected a cracting croak to escape her lips that would make her face turn into a beatroot.

"If you must." He then shifted his head back to the window. The boy spoke so plainly that it shocked Jane; she stood staring at him in bewilderment for a moment. _'What's his problem?' _Jane thought.

Jane stepped forward and took a seat across from him and looked upon the beautiful countryside that blurred past them. Although she was unable to enjoy the view due to the deafening silence that filled the air. Jane sat mentally slapping herself.

_'Why am I finding this so hard?!'_ Jane screamed at her awkward body language of twiddling her thumbs. At her muggle primary school which she had attempted, she had found it amazingly easy to make new friends but at this moment, she couldn't comprehend who was to blame for the heavy atmosphere. Was it her nervous and stupid state or was he just an unsociable prick?

Jane finally broke the ice by blurting all at one, "My name's Jane Liette, what's your name?" She stiffened her hand and stretched it out for him to shake; she prayed he would accept, just to save her from the embarrassment.

The boy looked at her with his crystal eyes, making Jane blink twice; and that's when she noticed. He was quite handsome.

His raven hair was combed impeccably to one side and his skin was immensely white. The type of hair and skin colour weren't features she expected to find attractive in a boy yet, they complimented him perfectly. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice leaking with confidence.

"Tom Riddle." The boy leaned over, just slightly, to firmly grasp her hand and shake it. Jane forced a smile and looked upon their two linking hands. His pale and strong grip completely contrasted her tan and delicate one. The raven haired boy quickly released his hand just as Jane noticed they had been shaking hands for an unusual length of time.

She cleared her throat once again, "It's lovely to meet you, Tom Riddle."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Miss Liette." He replied with a swift nod, refusing to take his gaze off of the girl.

"Please, call me, Jane." There was a slight pause.

"Then please, call me, Tom." The raven haired boy smirked.

~•~

_"Oh, you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself If you can find_

_a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might be In Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit an learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use many means,_

_to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap,_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Jane and Tom stood together amongst the rest of the trembling first years. The entire grand hall erupted in heavy applause just as the scruffy, singing hat had finished.

"I definitely want to be in Ravenclaw." Jane whispered in Tom's ear. He replied with, yet another, approving and crafty smirk; he wasn't much of a conversationalist, Jane had picked up from his personality.

"What house do you want to be in?" She asked quietly as Profesor Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on each new student.

Tom turned to face her; Jane could have sworn she saw his eyes slightly melt as he locked them to her own, "_Slytherin_."

"Wh-Oh...good choice." Jane whipped on her best acting skills just after she nearly gagged at Tom's response. _'Slytherin...why Slytherin, Tom...' _

She gave him a smile in her efforts to hide her disappointment; Tom stood, eyes blazing with disapproval. Jane quickly turned her attention to the Profesor and began to twiddle her thumbs; again.

~•~

And that was it for Jane Liette; these moments were the foundation which her future is purely based on. Although her life resumed as joyful and her acquaintance with the boy from the train flourished into a bonded friendship, there is always a sheet of complication on every alliance; yet Jane wasn't the one to notice it.

•••

This chapter is really boring, sorry! It may take a while to get into the story properly because there's a little bit of a build up...but anyway, please be nice because I don't have any experience with writing and I just want to do this for fun:) Please review and let me know what you think, I would appreciate it...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazingly talented J.K Rowling:) (except for Jane Liette and the general plot)


	2. Chapter 2

_King Cross Station, July 18th 1940_

"I hope you have a wonderful summer, Jane!"

"Thanks, same for you." Jane laughed as her friend Katherine Thorne- or a she prefers Katie Thorne- crushed her in a suffocating hug. Marcus Fisher, also one of Jane's closest friends, stood nonchalantly with his arms crossed, watching as Jane was being drowned by Katie's tall stature.

"Please be safe and please come back in one piece!" Katie shook Jane's shoulders and stared intently down at her.

"I've heard such terrible stories about London; bombs blowing up and killing innocent people, Air raids happening in the middle of the night, an I've even heard of soldiers breaking into houses and butchering fam-!"

"Oh, stop it Katie..." Marcus interrupted just as Jane was about to fall to pieces due to Katie's abrupt shaking. "She doesn't even live in the city-" He pulled her by the arm and into a hug.

"That's right!" Jane muffled into his chest, "I live in the country-side, for crying out loud! Beside Epping forest." She added.

"I don't even know where Epping Forest is, but okay...I just want you to be safe." Katie stood biting her nails which locked extremely peculiar. Her tall and elegant frame didn't suit this distressed and irritable habit.

"I know you do, but-"

"Oh, there's my mum!" She interrupted Jane.

"Have a great summer, I promise to write!" Katie called but she was already running down the platform towards her mother who stood beaming. By the look of it, she appeared to be bearing a rather large gift for Katie; wrapped in beautiful, sapphire blue paper, a silver ribbon surrounding it and finished with a crystallised bow on top. Jane smirked,_ 'So that's what a loving mother looks like...'_

"Wow, so much for her caring about your safety," Marcus scoffed, "he couldn't get out of here fast enough!"

"Mm-hm." Jane stood scanning the platform of all the mothers embracing their much missed children in loving hugs. Jane dreaded returning home from Hogwarts; just the thought of it made Jane's bones shutter. Going back to the usual routine of boredom, chores, fighting and more boredom made Jane want to hide in a compartment and for the train to take her back to her real home, at Hogwarts.

"Jane?" Marcus chimed; stealing her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Jane?" He waved his hand in front of her face, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired is all." She attempted to smile and didn't care whether or not Marcus bought it.

"Okay...it's just that you were staring at a pillar for two minutes...I thought you were going even more insane."

She quirked an eyebrow and peered up at the bold blonde boy.

"Okay, okay, I take back the 'even more' part." Marcus gave a smug smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rude!" Jane laughed. "Do you see your parents yet?"

"Um...no, but I see Tom headed our way..." Jane turned and true to his word, Tom was striding over to them.

"Um- y'know, Jane...I think I see my father...uh-I'll write to you."

Before Jane could stop Marcus from making a quick get way, she thought the better of it. She could understand and respect his suspicions over Tom Riddle; he was rather an inconceivably intimidating bloke. Even she had experienced moments with Tom Riddle were she had wanted to be burnt alive then flushed down the toilet; just to escape his belittling, icy stare. _'Well, you're gonna have to face that _belittling, icy stare _in a moment, Janey...' _

"Oh, shut up!" She hissed under her breath.

"Pardon, Jane. Where you talking to me?" Jane circled and came face to face with that famous glare of his. "No, Tom. Excuse me."

Jane laughed lightly; eager to brush that moment away.

"Any sign of your parents?"

His hands sat casually in the pockets of his muggle clothing, it was always odd for Jane seeing Tom having to downgrade from his prominent, well-groomed attire and into something completely mediocre. It always reminded Jane, that in certain ways, Tom Riddle was just like everyone else; although she could never imply that in front of him.

"Nope, not yet; it's horrible to be going home isn't it?" Jane took a step closer to him.

"Yes, it is. Although I wouldn't exactly call it a home." Jane resisted her natural reaction to offer a comforting smile; yet she knew tom too well to know that he despised sympathy in any form. Instead she chortled lightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Y'know, you could always come and visit me, if you like. I'm sure you get bored over summer- I know I do- and judging by why you've told me about that orphanage, I think I would've jumped from a high window by now." Tom smirked at her and formally clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well, that's an idea, isn't it?" He chuckled. Jane could vaguely spot her mother through he crowds of other parents and student; her stomach sank as her father was absent by her side.

"Sorry, Tom, I see my mother..." She sighed, "Promise you'll write to me?" Jane looked up at Tom's handsome face.

"of course, I promise. Have a lovely summer." Jane then impulsively leaned in for a quick hug- a very quick hug as she tried to avoid her mother noticing.

"You too, Tom. And please, keep your promise." She said into his shoulder, making him chortle in her ear. Jane couldn't help bit notice how strong Tom's grip was around her waist and back. As they pulled away she smiled at him then both parted ways; Jane turned and faced the harsh expression on her mother.

"Jane, before you ask, your father's a t work!" Aileen Liette's voice sounded foggy and distant at this moment as Jane's mind was more concentrated on the burning sensation of Tom's impressive physique, on both her arms.

She hoped he kept his promise.

~•~

Dear Tom,

Five weeks now. Still no contact.

I believe this to be my ninth attempt at writing this letter. In my previous letters, I tried to remain calm and understanding, yet I always managed to spiral off into a prolonged rant, about your immaturity surrounding this situation. If it was your wish to discontinue any contact with me, I would have greatly appreciated a letter explaining so, and for you to save me from the embarrassment; instead of me resembling a desperate fool. Although I apologise if I was willing to go to lengths to spare my friendship with you; I guess our friendship wasn't seen as particularly good in your opinion!

I imagine I have written around twelve letters over a period of five weeks, and you have simply broken the promise you made to me on the platform. Maybe promises don't mean a lot to you, but I would be prepared to go to the ends of the Earth to ensure I held the greatest trust in all my friends hearts. I fear this is no longer the case for you.

This letter may seem brutal, yet I take it from your apathetic behaviour over the current weeks, you should be relieved at receiving this letter; as I have finally and officially ended our friendship on your behalf. Enjoy the rest of your summer and I will see you at the beginning of term; although I will no longer be in your company.

Jane.

~•~

Tom stood pacing around his small room, reading Jane's letter for the third time. As he finished the last written sentence he took a deep breath and gradually sat himself in the edge of his bed. His eyes traveled to the desk by the window where all the letters from Jane lay open, and stacked.

He ran a hand through his hair and brought the letter to his face for the fourth time. He felt dominated by his confusing feeling of defeat which resulted in bitter anger to pulse through him; shocking him into realisation. _'Forget her' _A voice hissed.

'_Don't let her overpower you, fool! Simply forget her. Don't fall to the level of weakness...forget her...'_

'_Forget her.'_

~•~

"...there is always a sheet of complicated in every alliance; yet Jane was not the one to notice it." and as a couple of school years past, Jane never dared to mutter a word to Tom Riddle. They immediately broke all communication and it was to Jane's most profound sadness that the companionship they once shared, was primarily '_forgotten_'.

Although it was Jane who initially concluded their friendship, it was guaranteed that it was the most painful thing she ever had to undertake; and as she sat on that Friday afternoon in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she remained oblivious to the set of tranzanite crystals that observed her closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've just been really busy and haven't got around to updating the story. I hope people are enjoying this story and I want to thank the people who have let me know by reviewing! I apologise for my laziness because I actually know what will happen in each chapter and how many there will be, it's just a matter of writing it, so sorry again. Please continue reading and reviewing and I will make more of an effort to update sooner:) **

* * *

Two years had past now, and Jane Liette had forbidden to convey a whisper or even a glance. The temptation of the gnawing desire to steal a look, consumed her dreadfully. Although as time proceeded, Jane had ultimately mastered the skill of repression and later developed a numbing sensation, revolving the situation. With which she managed to use as a benefit to herself; yet the repression of pain can be positively harmful.

_October 31st, 1942- Halloween Night, 11:53 pm_

Jane entered through the doors of the girl's lavatory, on the second floor. Her intentions of entering were simple; every year, this day, she did the same. She would proceed to have a Midnight Bathe of total relaxation. Half and hour of pure peace and isolation was something she cherished deeply, due to her lack of knowledge of these aspects.

She advanced into the lavatory and didn't spare a moment, she began to undress. There was no point in being discreet, most students had already made their way back to the dormitories or were still consuming the food in the great hall; although Jane would much rather use her belated curfew to her advantage (as she does every year).

She winced at the thought of using the prefects bathroom that she was more than untitled to use herself; but the idea of the older girls occupying it made her nauseous. So Jane considered her options and was set on using the usual girl's lavatory on the second floor so it was much less likely she would be disturbed.

As Jane stood bare on the marble floor, she shivered and covered herself with her arms to shield her delicate skin from the harsh blows of the Autumn winds. She uncovered just slightly to turn on one of the hundred taps provided, which ultimately turned them all on so the bath would fill quicker.

While she waited for it to fill, Jane began to hook up her blazer and tie then neatly fold her skirt and shirt and set them on the edge of the bath with her shoes placed on top. She mentally thanked the separation between the bathing and the main toilet and sink area, so in the chances of being disturbed she would know in advance and spare the intruder the chance of catching a glimpse of her naked form.

When the bath was filled just below the rim and the bubbles greatly increasing the height, Jane quickly slid into the hot water. She much preferred the size of this bath compared to the swimming pool in the prefect's lavatory; at least in this one she could actually touch the bottom with her toes.

Jane lay her head on the edge of the bath then gradually lowered herself until her head was completely beneath the surface of the water. The warmth of the water melted away her stress and escaped through the evaporating steam; she continued to hold her breath until her heart began to hammer against her ribcage, begging for oxygen. Jane gave into her heart's desires and pierced through the water with a gasping breath. A calm sigh blew past her lips as her heart rate returned to normal.

She was unaware of the time passing as she lay with her eyes hidden behind her lids. It was these moments-which rarely happened- when her body had never felt so relieved and peaceful that time wasn't an issue. Her relaxation even evolved her into gently humming, then eventually a soothing melody. Her soft tone harmonised the entire girl's bathroom.

The continuous song proceeded until she vaguely heard a whisper. Her singing terminated and her eyes and ears alert, she stopped all movement. _'You're just imagining things.' _She thought too soon as the jangle of metal echoed through the room at that moment. Jane automatically leaped from the water and wrapped her bathrobe around her thin frame; she advanced toward the noise

Before she found the source if the noise, it stopped suddenly; although the shuffling of shoes were her only signal that she was not alone. She stepped lightly into the sink area, carefully not to cause too much noise on the wet floor. Her heart then caught in her throat at the sight if a boy.

"Excuse me!" Jane exploded, "What are you doing in the girl's lavatory?" She stood on guard with her arms planted on her hips, yet the strong stature crumbled as the boy rotated around to face her. Tom Riddle stood before her. "Good Evening, Miss Liette."

His classic smirk still prominent on his godly face;_ 'I guess some things never change.'_

"Tom." She began confidently, "I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing in the girl's lavatory?" Jane made an effort to hold onto her dignity as she stood with her hair still dripping.

"Nothing that would concern you, Miss Liette." He took a step towards her with his hands clasped behind his back. "Well this is an odd turn of events." He continued while continuing to walk slowly towards her; Jane froze.

"How do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His crystal blue eyes drowned her grassy void.

Jane refused to fall at his feet, she grit her teeth and let it slip. "Oh, you mean when I desperately tried to reach out to you and you cruelly broke all contact with me?" She tilted her head and continued before he could answer, "Which fundamentally ended our friendship...is that what's so _obvious_, _Riddle_?" She spat.

Tom just lightly chuckled in response and commenced on circling her; resembling a watchful hawk lingering over it's food. "Well if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one to officially end it." He studied her in the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me!" She growled, "I hope you're not placing all the blame on me...you, yourself had a major part to play!" He stopped in his tracks and started stalking towards her, Jane desperately tried to stay put but he had always had an overwhelming domination over her; she began to back herself into the chilled wall in hopes Tom would stop. He did no such thing.

"Aw Jane,_ I guess some things never change_." He was now less than half a metre away for her body that was still only concealed by a thing layer of cloth; Jane was now fully aware of her vulnerability and she resented the feeling immensely.

"I know what you're doing, Tom." She cautioned him with a glare.

His eyes blazed, making Jane's face flush, "And what am I doing?" His voice had evolved into a chilling whisper; the vein in Jane's temple was pumping with mighty adrenaline.

"You're trying to get inside my head. And I of all people should know...I used to know you more than anyone. So save your wicked mind games for those feeble friends of your and answer my previous question." She continued valiantly; ignoring the smouldering glower that burned like wildfire through her grassy planes. "What are you doing in the girl's lavatory, and also...what was that metallic clattering?" She added.

Tom's face subsequently composed to its usual tranquil and innocent state. "You always were a prying and insufferable fool, Jane. Although I understand your obstinate nature, I was lead to believe that you have some level of intelligence in that conceited head of yo-"

Before he could finish, Jane had swung her hand back in attempt to plant her fist straight onto his face, yet he was too quick. He spontaneously grasped her wrist with immense grip and pushed her violently closer to the wall, pressing his torso intensely into her damp bathrobe.

"Let go of me, Tom!" Jane squirmed under his rule. Tom explored her face, analysing every emotion that played on each feature; his hold never faltered, as Jane made noises of restrain.

By positioning her foot, Jane managed to strike him fiercely on his shin; he grunted lightly in response and loosened his clutch slightly, on Jane's wrist; serving her a moment to make a quick withdraw.

She fled straight through the door and progressed her speed until she safely reached the Ravenclaw tower; overlooking the questionable glances from the sluggish portraits on the walls.

Jane flung her bedroom door open and immediately shut it just as fast. Leisurely, she lowered herself by sliding down the door and into the cool ground, processing the event that had just occurred moments ago.

"Why are you only wearing a bathrobe?" Katie questioned from her bed. Her honeycomb hair in disarray from sleep and her face scrunched in wonderment. "Jane...are you alright?"

Jane's eyes darted from the ceiling to her dear friend, "Yeah...I'm absolutely fine."

~•~

"Okay Jane, next topic...Vampire bats. Describe them in detail." Katie read out, yet another, topic from the curriculum for the Defence Against the Dark Arts examination.

Although it was November, O. were anxiously eight months around the corner; a blink of an eye in a Ravenclaw's nature, and this nature was evident as Jane, Katie, Marcus and all their other Ravenclaw associates sat in the library with all their noses buried in books, on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

"Vampire bats, okay," Jane sighed in preparation, "a Vampire bat, or scientifically speaking, a Desmodontinae, have a dietary trait called hematophagy and whose only source of food is blood. The most anciently dated encounter with a Vampire bat was during the infamous final of the first Quidditch World Cup in 1473, Transylvania released one hundred vampire bats on the Flanders team. It is unknown whether a vampire bat has only been stereotypically associated with Dark Magic, or it is in fact-"

"Sorry but, could you two please be more quiet," Marcus interrupted abruptly, his eyes never leaving the page about Counter-Jinxes, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sorry Marcus." Jane and Katie whispered in unison.

Jane then shut the ageless textbook of Vampire bats, consequently creating a cloud of dust that lingered then eventually landing on her friends and her own possessions. The layer of filth went undetected by them both and Jane sighed wearily, resting her head on top of the table.

"Excuse me, Miss Liette," a rich voice broke the silence, "am I interrupting?"

Jane's slowly opened with dread. With her head still set on the table she droned out, "Yes you do you want?"

It must have been Katie who kicked her from under the table cause the next moment, Jane was sat up right, oddly stroking her ankle with her foot and glaring at Katie, who gave her an eager nudge. "I mean is it?" She replied again.

"I need to speak with you." His eyes clearly amused by Jane's ticked off behaviour. With a simple gesture of her hand, indicating that whatever he had to say, could be said right there, Tom's expression automatically changed from amused to irritated.

"In private, Liette." He ordered more sternly than he initially expected.

"Fine." She exhaled, rising from her chair and walking over to the waiting Tom Riddle; he guided her towards the corner where the even more dusty books were kept; hiding them from view. When she returned, Jane knew to expect an earful from Katie.

"Studying hard, Ravenclaw?" Tom began. Jane simply rolled her eyes, "Look, lets get this over with, what do you want, Tom?"

"Mind your attitude. It was a simple question." He crossed his arms and leaned on the shelves beside him. "Alright." Jane, too, copied his actions.

"Well, I was just curious to ask whether or not you told anyone about our little encounter last night." His face was serious now, and no emotion ran through his eyes; if Jane didn't know better, she would've sworn he was made of stone. Like some sort of god carved into the finest marble.

Jane remained silent. She knew this would be seen as a sign of guilt but she couldn't help it, she enjoyed watching him be so serious. Tom Riddle was and always had been the black sheep throughout the years she'd known him. His mysterious and mature manners which overruled any other boy in the school, had always steered a girl's attention to him; even though he never granted them a second glance. On top of his perfect persona, his heart-throbbing good looks had always benefited him in any task or opportunity offered. Tom Riddle's entire image has been what Jane was attached to as their friendship blossomed, he was polite, interesting and even kind- all aspects any person would seek in a friend; after the years when their bond had broken, Jane could now understand that she was unable to detach herself, he would always manage to make her heart beat faster and for her breath to catch suddenly at the sight of him.

"Miss Liette, do you intend to answer my question any time soon?" Jane's thoughts were suddenly disturbed.

"Oh-no I didn't tell anyone." She stuttered, causing a smirk to play on his lips, conveying his knowledge of her previous thoughts content.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane brought her crossed arms closer to her chest.

He chuckled, "I rather enjoyed your singing last night." Jane's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She breathed.

"You singing. It was very enjoyable." he spoke to her, as you would a child.

Jane made a face and noise of disgust and unbound her arms, bringing them to her side, "That's to disturbing."

"How so?" His eyes flashed. There was a pause in the atmosphere around them; as if everyone in the library drew in to listen.

"Well," Jane began to scratch at the leather on one of the nearby books, "just knowing you were in the same-um..." He took two steps closer, now only a few inches from her face. "Yes?" He encouraged her to continue.

She tried to steady her heart beat and bring the colour back to her face. Jane cleared her throat. His penetrating focus was too much for her to bare that all she longed for at that moment was for the bookcase to swallow her whole. "Just knowing you were in the same room, and could've seen me- um...in _that_ state."

He gave a long and deep sigh, the scent of mint intoxicated Jane's nose; she stared straight ahead at his green and silver tie, trying, in any way to avoid his haunting eyes. She knew he understood what she meant. "And what would be so wrong with that?" He whispered _almost_ inaudibly.

It took a moment, but Jane finally digested what he had said and furrowed her brows, snapping her head up to be struck by the very same expression of confusion written on Riddle's face. She couldn't figure out who was more shocked by his impulsive question.

Dazed and bewildered, Jane opened her mouth to speak but she words went unheard; Tom Riddle ripped himself from Jane's company and stalked directly out of the library. Most student's eyes were settled on his exit that Jane knew she couldn't leave her standing position for a few moments, otherwise people may ask questions about them hiding behind a bookcase. Although one set of eyes were already and had been burning into Jane's recovering self for some time. Olive Hornby stood hunched, peering through a gap in the bookcase and her lips trembled with rage.

**Please Review!**

**ImagineTay-Rae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Next chapter's up so I hope you enjoy it- I tried updating a little sooner than usual *applause* **

**Please review, follow or favourite, it's greatly appreciated! **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Mr Vilder!" Professor Babbling screamed once again across the classroom.

Students who either rested their heads on their hands or on the table, jerked up at the shrilling screech of their Runes professor losing her patience towards one, William Vilder.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, pay attention!" The raggedy old woman slammed a text book in front of the trembling Gryffindor. The childish girls of the class tittered behind their hands while the Gryffindor boys groggily reverted back into their sleeping positions; grateful that they had avoided the nitpicking target of Professor Babbling.

"Now please explain to me, Mr Vilder, this ancient rune number." She critically pointed a lone boney finger at a random symbol in the text book, _Ancient Runes Made Easy._

William shifted awkwardly in his chair and the sense of a heavy blush was beginning to overcome his porcelain skin, thus matching his flaming hair. Jane, who sat behind the professor's latest victim, couldn't help but feel the utmost sympathy regarding him; girls continued to giggle and boys rolled their eyes and yawned impatiently.

"Come on, come on, Mr Vilder!" Professor Babbling stood, arms crossed, in front of William, scowling deeply. "I'm sure the rest of your classmates want to make it to dinner some time tonight..." This made William whimper.

Whilst the class of Ravenclaw and Gryffindors waited on edge, Jane detected a feeling of two factors, commiserations for William and the intensifying rumble and grumble of her starving stomach; these, as a result, tempted Jane to intervene and save the boy from embarrassment.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Katie pipped up sharply, making the class jolt. She began to immodestly explain, "That is the symbol, Salamander, which represents the amount of legs most said creatures have." She finished with a blunt nod to her head. William slowly peered back at her with both a thankful and envious look. Discomfort or belittlement didn't even enter Katie's head, even when some drowsy Gryffindor muttered and scoffed, "Know-it-all, Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, Miss Thorne. Although I greatly disapprove of your interruption, you have suppressed some vital information about the Salamander, maybe ones head has gotten too big...now, let me see..." The professor scanned her room for her next prey, "Ah, Miss Liette, care to explain what Miss Thorne has rudely forgotten?" Babbling scoffed at Katie who carelessly sat, unchanged and round-eyed, staring at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Um-sure...the symbol, Salamander, also signifies the maximum hours of the creature's ability to survive out of fire.

"Thank you," she sighed, "now, I gladly bid you all to clear off and leave me in peace. I shall dread our next lesson." With those words Professor Babbling plunked herself heavily on her chair and the class shot out of the room, faster that a bullet leaving a gun.

Of course , William Vilder was the first to escape. His red, inflamed face and ears still remained on display as he aimed to give a wide berth to any passing or nearby students. The Gryffindor was exceptionally speedy on foot and had managed to gain a comfortable distance between himself and his classmates- well at least he thought he did.

"William!" Jane had to jog to keep up with his brisk pace which instantly halted at the call of his name; leaving Jane who still followed to almost collide into his back.

"What do you want?" The boy asked timidly from under his thin lashes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Jane fixed her bag strap that threatened to fall off her shoulder.

"No." He stated bluntly.

Jane whipped on her best supportive face she could master, "Look, it's alright," she pat him on his shoulder, "everyone gets answers wrong from time to time. All you may have to do is just to study a little harder, and the answers will come spilling from your mouth!" She finished with a smile that he didn't return.

"I'm just so sick of not understanding anything in my classes..." He looked at her with frustrated and enthralled eyes.

Unconditionally, Jane hadn't ever took the time to get to know William Vilder- granted that he wasn't in her house- she struggled whether or not to be anxious of his dark and dangerous eyes boring into hers. His nostrils were flared as he continued to complain in a tormented tone. "I mean, it's not like I don't try hard cause I do. I study and take tons of revision classes, I spend most of my bloody time in the library, my hands are never free from the presence of a fucking book..." Jane stood stiff in front of this secretly troubled boy who was unleashing into a wild beast.

_'Maybe trying to be a good citizen has turned round and bit you on the ass, Janey!'_ She clutched the fabric of her skirt so tightly, that her knuckles turned white; her mouth stayed open in shock.

"And all these people who think they can walk all over me...well they can't. I have feelings too, y'know-that's a fact that always seems to slip the minds of the pathetic gits roaming this school!"

_'Next time, Janey...You should try minding your own business.'_

Jane was two seconds away from aiming her wand to her temple and muttering a deadly curse, but instead she did the only rational thing that came to mind (despite her snarky thoughts).

"Can you shut up for one second?" This stunned William into silence and for a brief moment, Jane believed he was about to attack he by the way his eye twitched twice.

"I understand you're having a hard time right now, but let's face it, you're not the only one in the school to be used as a punching bag." He glanced at the ground with a hidden shame and agreement. "So my advice to you would be to simply see above the negative and maybe seek some counselling, because to be perfectly honest, you're a ticking time bomb..."

Nothing but his shallow breathing filled the silence in the dead corridor.

_'You've just made a big mistake...Janey...He's probably gonna kill you then eat you...I think you pushed him a little too far...' _

This thought made Jane turn her head and soak in the deserted hallway which would be the ideal location for a murder; student and professors were sitting happily in the great hall, making them totally oblivious to the horrific disturbances that may take place.

Jane forced an awkward laugh, "I'm really sorry, William, that was really cruel."

His face was still emotionless when he finally spoke.

"No, it's okay...I guess I should appreciate your honestly, Jane." He wiped a drop of spit that had projected onto his chin during his unforeseen rant.

"I'm glad you see it-" William cut her off.

"Uh-Jane-!"

**_Crack_**

The next moment, the blood flowing evenly throughout Jane's body went flooding to her head as it smacked brutally against the concrete wall. Spots invaded her instantly blurry vision, and she staggered on her feet while trying to grip the wall for support.

"-you think you can just take him away from me?" The distant screaming of a girls voice finally reached Jane's ringing ears and she grasped her aching head in an attempt to subdue the agonising pain.

"Wha-?" Jane manage to croak out.

Just as she thought she had received the worst, he attacker slapped her hard across her face, Jane clawed at her stricken cheek to ease the burning sting.

Her attacker laughed and spat, "You're even weaker that I thought!" Jane's heart sank at this and with her head still pounding and her eyes being infested with dark spots flashing in every direction, she screamed and pushed the girl into the other parallel wall; not causing as much damage as she'd hoped.

"That all you got, huh?" Through Jane's disabled sight, the girl had recovered instantly from her supposedly strong attack.

_'Where the hell are you William?' _

"I can't believe what Tom even sees in you...he needs a real woman, like me, one who can take a little pain!" She let out a crazed, high pitched laugh and with another forceful shove and slap, Jane had reached the end of her tether, trying with all her might not to fall into unconsciousness. She clenched her fists tightly.

She yelled at the girl who she had yet to identify, "I have no involvement with him!" A trickle of blood travelled down her forehead, "You stupid bitch!" Jane finished her screaming with an almighty blow on her attacker's nose with her fist. A distinct crack rang through the corridor and the sound of the girl screaming was like music to Jane's ears.

"My nose!" Although before Jane could celebrate her victory, another push was forced upon herself and she slammed against the wall; relieving her into the dark abyss.

~•~

One all crawled up inside

One fighting for my life

The reason I haven't died

_Just keep breathing_

_Let my heart pumping _

_I will be fine_

One crying silently

One screaming a battle cry

They both are me

_Just keep breathing_

_Let my heart pumping _

_I will be alright_

One hiding scared

One standing up, fists raised to the sky

So many feelings unshared

_Just keep breathing_

_Let my heart pumping _

_I will be all good _

One broken, damaged and alone

One numbly pushing trough

_Just keep breathing _

_Let my heart pumping _

_I will be alive_

One worthless, demonised

One proud, never giving up

When will one be vanished?

_Just keep breathing _

_Let my heart pumping_

_That's how I can survive_

Will they ever be one again?

Maybe when my demons are defeated

Maybe then...

A thin beam of light blinded the darkness and conquered the looming shadows, following Jane, who lay in the Hospital wing, to gradually open her eyes. The vision she held was distorted, only the faded outline of people encircling her bed, was the only evidence to prove her living condition.

"I swear I'm gonna finish off that, slutty, slimy...skanky...scummy...oh Jane thank goodness you're awake!" A lanky pair of arms came closing in around Jane's neck and body; Marcus sat by her bedside with a pair of earplugs inserted, but be began to remove them due to Jane's awakening.

"Good to see you awake and happy!" Marcus smirked as he pulled on Katie's jumper to release her strangling arms from Jane.

"You had us thinking the worst, Jane, Madam Swain wouldn't tell us anything about your condition!" Katie sat on the edge of her bed, "How do you feel?"

First, before Jane could even answer, she observed the desolate Hospital wing and let her hand wander up to the side of her head where a minor gash had been clearly stitched; she winced at the throbbing wave of pain that erupted through her head as she curiously poked it a little. A rumbling sound interposed her observations, and she held her stomach in response, "I need food." Jane's eyes closed and her head fell back onto the soft pillow.

Her friends laughed in reply. "We thought you would be, so we brought you this." Marcus lifted up a little picnic basket with a pink napkin concealing it's contents.

"What's with th-"

"And before you ask," He held up a finger, "Katie did the honours of making it all pretty and ...delicate- not me."

Katie beamed proudly, "I did." She gestured a finger at her chest.

"Aw thank you, Katie, that would explain the pink napkin and the extreme cuteness," Jane smiled lightly at them, "but I was gonna ask why you had earplugs..."

"Oh..." Marcus shot a stern glance at Katie, who shifted uncomfortably. "They've been used to block out all off Katie's swearing and threats to kill, Olive Hornby."

"Why do you want to kill, Olive Hornby?" Jane furrowed her brows.

Marcus and Katie exchanged concerned glances.

"Don't you remember?" Katie copied her confused expression.

"Remember what?" Jane asked demandingly, slightly weary. Katie and Marcus peered at each other, silently arguing who would explain.

"Well," Marcus cleared his throat, "two nights ago, that Gryffindor who's in our Ancient Runes class...William Vilder, I think his name is, he came running into the Great Hall during dinner and said that you were being attacked by Olive Hornby."

Katie jumped in to continue, "Yeah, and pretty much the whole school ran out to watch!"

_'She put me in the hospital for two days!'_

Jane tried thinking back but her memory only reached as far as her running after William Vilder in the corridor. What happened after that, was a complete fog.

"And what happened after that?" Jane asked in a strained tone, and eyes shut.

Katie laughed, "It was actually kinda cool what happened next!" Jane's eyes snapped open, "Practically everyone heard you scream, 'You stupid bitch!' And then punch her straight on the nose...it was the funniest moment for everyone to witness, even some Slytherins burst out in laughter!" Jane could see that Katie was taking too much amusement out of the situation, and began to think that her best friend believed her pain to be worth seeing Olive Hornby get her noae broken. Although to Jane's delight, Marcus must have also been thinking the same as Jane.

"That's lovely for you to say, Katie! As Jane was being viciously attacked by a slimy snake, you were having the 'funniest moment' of your life...clearly Jane's struggle was all worth it for you."

Katie quickly tried to defend herself, but was interjected by Madam Swain walking in with a tray of tubes, bottles and creams, "Oh, Miss Liette, you're up!" She rushed over and removed the unopened picnic basket and replaced it with the tray of medication.

"Now, I have to report that you have a minor concussion but there doesn't seem to be any symptoms of permanent damage." She reached down and picked up a bottle of aqua blue liquid from the tin tray, "But just to be safe from any aftereffects, you should drink this and it will ensure no damage will occur in the future. Although, I'm afraid your memory won't be restored regarding the incident of your attack."

"That's alright, Madam Swain, I've already been fully informed with what I've missed." Jane cautioned Katie a look- she helplessly avoided. Jane took a heavy gulp of the aqua blur potion and was surprised by it's unexpected sweet taste.

"Good girl." The matron accepted the bottle from Jane and started to walk back to her office but turned slowly on her heel, to face Katie, Marcus and Jane.

"Also...I thought you'd like to know that Miss Hornby was here for a while as I fixed her nose and I wanted to tell you...um...very good shot." And with that she returned to her office.

Jane's glance went to her fiends and they all erupted in laughter.

~•~

"Jane are you sure you're ready to return to prefect duties?" Katie followed Jane down the corridor, aiming to persuade her best friend to understand the harmful effects a concussion can cause, by proceeding with work so soon. Granting it was only a prefect meeting, Jane had her mind set on attending.

"Katie, I swear I'm okay, you have to stop worrying about me." Jane chortled when arriving at the classroom door where the meeting was being held. "Fine, there's no swaying you, is there?" They exchanged smirks and entered through the door.

"Ah ladies, glad you could make it this evening. I'm surprised to see you here, Miss Liette." Dumbledore welcomed them with twinkling eyes and carried on speaking.

"As I was saying, your prefect duties will be extended from 9 o'clock to midnight from now on." Jane and Katie took a seat at the desks provided; Katie, as usual, listened thoroughly while Jane's focus was not at it's usual high standards.

Just as soon as she made a presence in the room, two eyes had attentively drawn her eyes to himself. Tom Riddle sat in an enclosed circle of boys from his house, him clearly playing the more vastly dominating role. He watched her carefully which she found Insanely unpleasant, his concentration never failed to leave her face until Jane compulsively tore it away by sitting with her back to him.

"I understand that this is your first year as prefects and you are slightly inexperienced and new to the role, compared to the older students, but the head master and myself have been extremely impressed with the amount of thorough work and effort you have all imputed. We have never been so proud of a year group, well done." He lightly clapped in appraisal, the Ravenclaw prefects, minus Jane and Katie, joined in while the rest sat bored stiff in their seats.

"If you'll wait here, I'll be back shortly with your prefect badges." As soon as professor Dumbledore shut the door behind him, the room gradually livened up with the sound of chatter.

Jane mentally slapped herself every time an urge grew to peek over her shoulder to find out if Tom was still targeting her-or not. She resisted every time and pretended to listen to Katie's story.

"I couldn't believe she said that to me, so y'wanna know what I did?" Katie excitedly fidgeted in her seat, pleading for Jane to reply.

"What did you do?" Jane forcefully matched Katie's excitement but her mind kept drifting to what was happening behind her back.

Katie never replied.

An odd atmosphere had settled onto the room and the majority of the group of prefects had resounded to a gentle whisper.

"Why's it so qu-?" Jane whispered but cut herself short by Katie's staring, star-struck at something behind her back. At that very moment, Jane wished she could grow eyes on the back of her head; instead she had to debate what was the safest option to pick- look or ignore, look or ignore, look or ignore.

A deliberate cough from the unknown behind her, decided for her.

_'Please don't let it be him, I beg you!' _

She rotated her chair and came eye level to a scarlet and gold tie. Emotions filled her, surprise, wonderment, disappointment?

_'Disappointment? Really, Janey? Pull yourself together!'_

Jane conceptively agreed with her usual disturbed conscience- but, right now, her conscience was the only thing making sense.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Hey Jane, uh-I'm Ray Clemons." She knew exactly who this boy was, there was initially no need for an introduction.

Ray Clemons had been categorised by the population of Hogwarts as 'The Sport Gryffindor', not very original but it suited him perfectly. His popular label had been given by his impressive achievements involving Quidditch and therefore his name had been announced during dinner to celebrate his many victories, which had no doubt captured attention.

"Hello, Ray, nice to meet you." She reached out to shake his already offered hand.

His eyes were a warming light brown with a slight hint of green running through and his wavy hair, also light brown, complimented his tan complexion. Of course, Jane had seen him walk past her in the halls, yet she had never stopped to realise his handsomeness - how blind was she?

It suddenly came to Jane's attention that the room was still captivated by her and Ray's first meeting; she could feel herself grow hot under the collar when she saw that _he_ was watching.

"So I heard about what happened last night between you and Olive Hornby and, I just wanted to see if you were alright." He was clearly finger pointing at her face, implying towards the light bruise that was noticeable on her right cheek.

"Oh that!" She gestured with a wisp of her hand, "That's nothing, on the bright side, my compensation was offering a broken nose." This made him smile.

_'Wow, his smile...No, stop it!'_

Her conscious would never let her forget the pair of icicles that penetrated her soul.

"Well, even with a bruised cheek and a beaten head, you're still the most enchanting creature I've ever seen." Her heart thumped faster and a lump quickly formed in her throat. She could vaguely hear a dreamy sigh escape Katie's lips.

"Wow-um...thank you, that's really sweet, Ray." His smile grew even wider and Jane couldn't help but duplicate his cheesy grin; she almost forgot about all the eyes that watched them both. _Almost_.

"Here," he brought his hand, that had been behind his back, into view and it held the most beautiful rose that was untouched by harm and radiated innocence and delicacy, "maybe this will maintain that dazzling smile of yours."

Within the two minutes of meeting Ray Clemons, Jane had perceived his charming, kind and cliche character. His confident attitude signalled to Jane that he was used to flattering girls and he probably used the same tactics when enthralling a girl, as he did with her at hat moment. These would surely make any girl fall head-over-heels, yet Jane was not that naive and was far too hypnotised by a certain _someone_.

He extended his arm to offer the glittering rose to Jane. She glimpsed at Tom, expressing, almost, a look of permission involving the acceptance of this beautiful gift. He did not meet her eyes as his own were set on Ray who waited patiently for her to take the rose from his possession.

_'Why do you care so much about Tom's approval...just accept the damn rose.'_

Still, her thoughts were beginning to see wisdom in the situation. Jane stretched out a hand to touch the delicate stem of the flower, just as Ray let out a hissing cry of agony.

His hand was slowly but surely, being scorched by the innocent rose that rested angelically in his withering fingers. Jane and Katie sprang from their chairs and struggled to aid the paling Ray Clemons, whose proper, charming character was swapped with a wailing, frantic lunatic.

"Oh my God, Ray, just let go off the rose Jane screamed, while fighting to hold Ray still and calm.

"Jane, I can't!" He gasped.

"Someone help him!" Katie looked for help from the stunned and frightened prefects who didn't quite resemble the knights in shining armour they required!

It was then that Jane noticed the fiery flames consuming Tom Riddle's iris, Jane gasped at her discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter's up! Sorry for the long wait, my wifi has been awful the last few weeks...it's been hell. **

**Hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know :)**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Goodnight, Madam Pince." As usual, Jane, once again, was the last to leave the library on that early December evening.

"Goodnight, Miss Liette. Return quickly to your dorm now, the Slytherin prefects should be on duty soon."

Jane gave a farewell smile and started for her dorm, packing away the last remaining study notes into her red journal then tidily closing over her satchel. The hallways were currently deserted at this late hour, only the light snores or the shuffling of the paintings settling down for the night, was all Jane could hear.

She was anxious to get to her dorm, especially, when it was the Slytherin's night to patrol the corridors; it had only been a week since the incident with Olive Hornby, and it didn't seem that Olive was going to apologise any time soon. Thankfully, the gossip and rumours of that day had gradually faded and died down, everyone now, was keeping an eye and ear on edge for the next 'Big Story.' The story may have diminished slightly, but for Jane, she was still left with the miniature slash on the right side of her head; which Katie and Marcus were persistently concerned about.

As she walked the halls, Jane's mind began to wonder onto the moment with the rose. Poor Ray Clemons had to endure two nights of agony in the hospital wing as his hand had been completely burnt off; his bones had almost turned to ash after Tom was led to let his incantation drop, as soon as Dumbledore made his presence clear. Even still, Jane was unable to remove the image of those blazing eyes from her memory. They were printed, stained into her head and she was consumed with utter confusion and a gnawing want to ask a metre-length list of questions. Why would he set the rose alight and scorch the flesh of a student? Why did he care that some boy offered her a rose? Why did he care if she took it gratefully? Did he even care in the first place?

Unexpectedly, Jane's heavy thoughts were blew off track by the already bitter bite of the December air, converting into, all the more, burning coil of winter. Jane gripped her robes tighter around her shivering frame while snuggling into her Ravenclaw scarf. In the prime of the chilling breeze, a misty blur turned the corner and came into view in front of Jane. The mist formed into a figure of a woman, the woman being Helena Ravenclaw, and Jane stood staring; not of fright, or puzzlement, but of suspicion. The Ravenclaw ghost had never came into view willingly for more than a few seconds, before she would swiftly disappear. To everyone, she had conveyed the reputation of being shy, which is what gave Jane the excuse to be shifty.

Helena was giving Jane an odd look that was difficult to define on the ghost's distorted features. Jane thought the only rational thing to do was to address the woman softly.

"Helena Ravenclaw." Jane's voice was barely audible, yet Helena must have heard her for she slowly nodded once and motioned for Jane to follow. Jane figured, why not follow? And slowly walked after the dubious phantom, attentively keeping a fair distance from the woman.

Jane had turned a blind eye to the time and convinced herself that it wouldn't be too bad showing up in her dorm a few minutes late; particularly when something out of the ordinary was happening to her.

Although, something didn't seem quite right to Jane when the ghost began to lead her up the Astronomy tower stairwell. Ever since she was young, Jane had had an aching fear of heights and vowed to stay away from anything with a high or steep gradient; she was obviously excluding the midnight sessions in Astronomy class, when she was forced to bite the bullet and face her fears. She gripped the banister for support; exaggerating every step she took to ensure she wouldn't trip on her robe and slide the whole way down the staircase.

The journey up the stairs felt to be taking longer than usual, and by the time Jane did reach the top and stepped into the small circular room, Helena was already floating beside the massive window that always beautifully filled the diminutive room with sun rays during the days and moonlight during the nights.

"Why did you take me up here?" Jane ambled into the middle of the room after leaving her school bag by her only exit, all the while, noticing how the moon was shining through the ghost's transparent silhouette.

Helena's face was emotionless, clearly she had heard Jane's question but was declining to respond, her frosty yet sweet words haunted the entire tower,"I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. For I may come when you're old and grey, or maybe even the very next day. I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face. I come in many forms of emotional state, whether it's irony, love, laughter, or hate. I am everyone's final fate."

Jane was still standing in the heart of the room, still feeling the familiar sting of confusion. Jane always knew a riddle when she heard one, and the sharp mind which she inherited from her father, kicked into gear within the first few words, that Helena had breathed out. The answer for this particular riddle rang throughout her head, and Jane wasn't sure whether it was her concussion or the natural shock that stumped her chest, causing her heart to hurt.

"What do you mean?" Was all Jane could say. Helena Ravenclaw looked upon Jane with an appearance of impatience, making Jane feel inferior and even slightly stupid. "I- I know the answer. But why? I don't understand. Is this riddle supposed to be referring to myself or another? Please, please just tell me."

Jane was beginning to panic. Did this spirit know something about her that she didn't know herself?

"I shall clarify once the answer is revealed." Helena glided herself around the room, Jane keeping a watchful eye as a cold breeze formed from the supposedly gentle spectre.

"Death." A haze of breath blew out past Jane's normally pink lips. The haze vanished into the night's dew and Jane shivered when Helena completely encircled her space.

"That is the answer, Jane."

From the staircase, the sound of footsteps were gradually becoming more clear and closer. Both Jane and the ghost's eyes widened and Helena instantly evaporated into the air, leaving Jane standing alone, waiting to face the sudden intruder. In the chances of it being a teacher, Jane was sure she would receive a harsh detention; for her curfew had been abused and personally delayed dramatically, that any professor would be appalled to find her standing in the astronomy tower in the dead of a windy winter's night.

She tried to compose herself, which was difficult due to the December air that caused a shiver to threaten over her icy skin. The footsteps drew closer and closer, soon causing a shadowy figure merged by the alit sconce on the wall.

There stood her intruder at the top of the stone steps. Jane was weirdly not surprised by the figure of Tom Riddle standing before her. He stood studying her, creating a dense atmosphere to settle between them; it was a fair amount of time before Tom finally broke his powerful stare.

"What are you doing up here, Miss Liette?" He placed his hands in his pockets and took a few threatening paces towards her.

Jane thought quickly. "Nothing. I just wanted to look at the view." Jane walked over to the large open window and leaned over the railings. '_Good excuse, Janey!'_

By making the awful mistake of looking down and to see the gagged rocks that would impale any being that fell, the effects of Jane's concussion seemingly couldn't handle this realisation and her balance faltered; making her stumble backwards and straight into the sturdy arms of Tom. His quick assistance didn't seem to bother him as it did to Jane.

Years back to when they were close friends, Jane wouldn't have thought twice about the touch of Tom on her skin; as long as it was appropriate, which it strictly always was.

Jane shrugged his hands off her shoulders and she turned to meet his face. "What are you doing here, _Riddle_?"

_'You know why he's up here, you idiot...Prefect duties...ring any bells?' _God Jane hated her conscience sometimes...

"I saw you leave the library at a rather late hour." He looked down at her. His height towering over her, though Jane didn't show her inferiority.

"So?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I followed you, isn't it obvious?" Jane couldn't help but think back to Halloween night in the girl's lavatory. Why was it that ever since that night, Jane had been running into Tom on a regular basis?

They had spent two years with no connection whatsoever and now, it was happening unconditionally.

"Why would you follow me?" She was growing irritated at his basic and blunt responses.

"I followed you to make sure you were actually headed back to your dorm. The Slytherins are on prefect duty tonight, as you should know." His hands clasped behind his back; displaying his perfect posture more clearly.

"I do know. I just lost track of time. You can leave now, I will return to my dorm in a moment."

As she finished, Jane walked over to the window again, although this time, she was more prepared. She was destined to state to Tom that she was unafraid of the tremendous height that had taken her off guard moments ago. "

I'm afraid I can't do that, Liette. I'm going to have to escort you back to your dorm so it's confirmed, you have in deed returned."

He joined her over by the window. Jane didn't reply although she heard him. Instead, she gazed out upon the water and the distant land that she strained to make out in the darkness. The view was breathtaking, and judging by the silence between them, Tom was stunned by the beauty as well.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it." Jane softly spoke.

The sight of the stars reflecting off the waters surface, almost made Jane forget who was standing just beside her. It struck her of her stupidity of the words that escaped her mouth. What was she thinking? Did she really expect Tom Riddle to respond to something so delicate. Jane bet that he was struggling to keep in his gag at her repulsive question.

"You better head back to your dorm now, otherwise we'll both be in trouble." Tom cleared his throat, snapping Jane's pulsing green eyes back to him.

"Frankly," Jane turned her body to him and proceeded, "I'm surprised you're not in trouble already, y'know with the whole incident with the rose." With her words, Tom stared flat out at Jane. His skin appeared more white with the moon's glow radiating onto it, that Jane was close to believing that he was an illusion of some sort; his pure handsomeness still managed to stun Jane, despite their rocky history.

He was still motionless that it began to frighten her a bit.

"I don't understand." Was all he said in his usual rich voice. "You had just hit your head, Jane...I think you were confused at the time."

"I saw you, Tom. Your eyes, they...they were on fire. I could see the flames engulfing them. You, you were the one who did that to Ray." Jane dangerously pointed a finger at him which he suddenly smacked away with his hand, causing a miniature crack to break out. Seeing as Jane's hand was fragile due to the bitter sting of the frosty air, Tom's sudden outburst caused a more painful reaction.

Jane held her hand and looked at him in horror.

"Don't even start with me, Jane." His stature was overpowering, overbearing to look at; his jaw was clenched and his eyes wide with anger.

This wasn't the first time that he had displayed his true self to her; flashes of Halloween night sprung into Jane's memory.

_Him pushing her against the cold marbled wall. His torso pressing against her's as she fought for freedom. The same dangerous and almost monstrous glare he seemed to only bare for her. _But why was he always so mad at her? She should be the one who is mad. He was the one to create a distance between them, not her.

"I'm not starting anything, Tom. And don't you dare hit me again!" She spat at him. "I'm only stating that I saw what you did. Because of you, Ray was put into hospital."

"And what are you going to do about it, Jane? Are you planning of running to Dumbledore and telling him what I did to poor, helpless Ray?" There was a twinge of tease in his voice, yet Jane was just grateful he had calmed down a little.

"No." She came out short.

As much as she would love to see the supposedly polite and innocent Tom Riddle crash and burn, and for everyone to see the true colours he so freely presents to her, she couldn't bring herself to tout. She couldn't stoop to that level. That sort of behaviour would only land you the top place in his mental list of enemies. But why should she care if he hated her or not?

"I didn't think you would, Liette." Thankfully, Tom's face had returned to its usual state.

"Well you were right, I could never tout. Even on you. But...I wanna ask you something, Tom." Jane was looking at the ground, afraid to meet his chilling gaze.

"What is it?" He sounded almost interested.

She sighed, "Why is it, that ever since that night in the bathroom, we have been crossing paths more?"

For a moment, she wasn't sure whether she had said that out loud, for Tom's face remained unreadable; but then again, it always was.

He let out a sigh and stepped closer to Jane, "I can't say." He breathed and began to slowly bring his hand up. For a second Jane witnessed his eyes melt from his usual icy tunnels into warm pure waters; yet, when Jane noticed his raising hand she assumed he was attempting to strangle her or something. She gave him a look of distress and mentally screamed.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not going to strangle you!" The odd atmosphere was broken by Tom's erupting voice.

"Wha-how did you...legitimacy!" Jane leaned her head back, "You know legitimacy?"

Tom just smirked in reply. Jane didn't know whether to be offended or surprised that her thoughts had been on display for Tom Riddle this whole time. What else had he heard but just kept to himself? Jane was now mortified by all the times she had thought about how handsome he was when she was around him. Whose to say he didn't hear them thoughts too?

Jane regretted not using her skill in Occlumency now; thinking she was the only one her age who could do both, Legitimacy and Occlumency; she didn't see any reason to use such powerful and tiresome amounts of magic. Clearly she was wrong and should've.

"I didn't know you could do Legitimacy..." Jane nervously played with a loose thread on her robes.

"I can, and I understand that you can do it too." There was something in his eyes, hinting that he was impressed that she understood this highly skilled sort of magic.

"I can, sort of...but I'm more skilled at Occlumency..." She sighed, "Still can't believe you can do Legitimacy."

"What's your issue with that?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just..." She looked at him intently, he matched her expression."You continue to surprise me...you keep doing that."

He came even closer to her, his face only inches from hers. Jane's eyes were drawn to his eyes, yet they didn't respond; his were more focused on Jane's lips.

From the minute distance between them, Jane could sense herself feeling almost hopeful, although there was also realisation that this was the same Tom Riddle that hurt her them some years ago. The same one that angrily winded Jane into fearsome turmoil. Yet here he was now, only millimetres from her lips that she could taste his exquisite aroma.

Her heart was beating abusively inside her and her head was so fogged with complete lust that she had to fight to use Occlumency; just so her thoughts were safe from Tom Riddle's grasp.

"Jane..." He sighed out loud and closed his eyes. Jane let out a light gasp and copied his actions; all she had to do was wait for his touch.

Just as their lips brushed the top layers of skin, Tom's movements of coming closer to her desiring flesh had halted.

Instantly, he straightened his back and withdrew from Jane. He did nothing but look at her, Jane couldn't read what expression; an insignificant feeling of disheartenment entered Jane's body that she could barely breath.

"Get back to your dorm, Miss Liette." Before Jane had the chance to utter a word he urgently left the tower by vanishing down the stairwell.

* * *

**Really hope you like this chapter. Things are staring to heat between Tom and Jane!**

**Please review and please be kind:) Thanks for reading,**

**ImagineTay-Rae x**


End file.
